Cover
by Fuego de Oro
Summary: You invest your live into a deep cover and sometimes you fall to far. "I was undercover and I fell in love. It's not suggested, but it happens to the best of us."
1. Too Deep

No copyright intended, Hello this would be the first Burn Notice story i've posted,  
Word Count: 380 (Yeah)

There is a difference between undercover and Deep Cover. When you're undercover it is simple and quick, after you're done everyone forgets about you, they still know your cover but it's not like they'll be calling you any time soon. You don't have to put your heart into it, you fit your self to the premade mould for the work you are about to do. Deep Cover it's different, it's longer, leaves you with more pain and one day someone might call your past ID with a question. It so much different you mould little parts of your self into your cover so you don't completely loss yourself. You get so used to the name you become them and the choices they made start to haunt you. Still after months, years you still come back to your own name. Sometimes your cover is what you wished in life sometimes it is even more of you then you are. It is often suggested to only have 5 or 6 covers or they get confusing the fact that Charles Jones was a Banker could easily get switched with the fact that Tyler Bronze was a drug runner. You have to keep every thing straight and not loss yourself in them.

We have all had our Deep covers Sam had Chuck Finley; he spent almost 4 years as Chuck which might be why he likes the name so much. His other Covers I do not know but I think he once spent 6 months as Ryan Greer. Fiona, she has kept most of her deep covers from me, but I know she has had a lot, probably more than the suggested limit. Not much different than me though, I have almost 10, some of which the agency doesn't know about.

I was Timmy Smith, Patrick Lawrence, Charles Jones, Brett Callaway, Tyler Bronze, Jacob Farnsworth, and others too but the one that I think about every day, the cover Fi knows most about Michael McBride. I was an Irishman, I had the thick accent, I was undercover and I fell in love. It's not suggested, but it happens to the best of us.

Reviews=Love, Love= happy writer :D. So tell my your thoughts


	2. Unbreakable

Okay, yeah it's short, but somepeople kept asking for another chapter, which could be my fault becase i forgot to set is as complete, but what ever, well so new chapter  
Upon which Michael contemplates lies  
Word count: 369 (just text not my ramblings)

Michael McBride my greatest cover, an impenetrable cover, even the greatest agent could pull it apart. I was so deep into that cover it was layer after layer of lies wrapped in truth. I tried so hard to keep it, but she shattered my cover like glass, unwrapped my layers of lies, she pulled the truth out of an unbreakable cover.

I wasn't supposed to fall in love I was supposed to break the IRA, but instead I fell in love with a thick Irish accent, a beautiful body, and the flames that flew when she was around. She had a temper that matched the bombs she built; they exploded into the air with deadly beauty.

Each day though I changed her and she changed me, every day the looks got softer and she broke me. I was supposed to be unbreakable, the perfect soldier, yet I melted, fell for her. She fell for me to, it wasn't me though it was McBride, she fell for Michael McBride not Michael Weston the man who fed all his feelings through a man with a think Irish accent.

The first time, always means the most, but this one was built on lies. I went out without Fiona, and I went on a 'mission' without her, and apparently it is worthy of her wrath. She bust down the door, and swung at me, her petite fist hitting me, hard in the ribs. "Michael McBride" she screamed at me many times. She worked at me and waiting for me to hit back; ever since I met Fiona, I've only hit her a few times.

That was the first night I actually felt like this was more than McBride who fell for the bomb tech., it was Weston, I fell for her. She was the first person I slept with undercover; it was a lie to me. She called me McBride and there should be something wrong when another man's name is at her lips.

Day after day, I lied to her, she trusted me, and still I lied to her. She gave me everything, she never lied to me, she might not have told the whole truth, but she never lied.

Reviews are loved and my prod me to write more =) reviews= 3


End file.
